Somatostatin and its analogues will enhance the antitumor effect of tamoxifen. The mechanism is by blocking the action of IGF1. It appears that an additional mechanism of antitumor activity for tamoxifen may be the lowering of circulating IGF1. IGF1 has been shown to enhance tumor progression at least in some tumor models. Therefore, a synergistic mechanism for tamoxifen and somatostatin is postulated. Furthermore, the investigators hope that the antiangiogenesis mechanism of somatostatin analogues will enhance the antitumor effect. This study aims to determine if the addition of octreotide to tamoxifen alone or tamoxifen with chemotherapy improves disease-free survival (DFS) in women with axillary node-negative, ER-positive breast cancer. The study also aims at determining if the addition of octreotide to tamoxifen alone or tamoxifen and chemotherapy improves the survival of women with axillary node-negative, ER-positive breast cancer. An additional aim is to determine if the rates of endometrial cancer and opposite breast cancer are altered by the concomitant administration of octreotide and tamoxifen. The final aim of this study is to determine the accurate rates of several adverse events associated with octreotide use.